<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【包托/杰托】恋爱距离 by Gernando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218817">【包托/杰托】恋爱距离</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando'>Gernando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>杰拉德x托雷斯<br/>傻白甜<br/>自己注意避雷*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【包托/杰托】恋爱距离</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>“南多，你今天也不跟我们去玩吗？”红发的男孩问，“今天我们要在大卫家开party，珍妮和多莉说不好也会来。”</p><p>珍妮和多莉是整个年级最漂亮的女生，一群男生眼带希冀地看着费尔南多，希望他能答应这个邀约，毕竟费尔南多是他们学校公认的校草，如果费尔南多去了party，珍妮和多莉肯定也会去。</p><p> </p><p>十几个血气方刚的小伙子眼神里的恳切几乎化为实质，费尔南多笑了笑开口：“抱歉......”</p><p>尾音未落，惋惜的叹息和哀嚎此起彼伏，费尔南多不为所动，背着书包穿过人群：“我先走了。”</p><p> </p><p>夏天的白昼总是很长，少年人的精力仿佛也和这阳光一样取之不尽用之不竭，放学已经半小时，校足球队依旧在操场上做着练习，费尔南多站在一旁的树荫下，耳边充斥着女孩们的加油声，被叫到最多的名字是——“杰拉德！”</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德，校足球队队长，全校女生最想约会的对象之一，同时也是费尔南多拒绝各种放学后约会邀请的唯一理由。是的，没有人知道，校草费尔南多暗恋看起来和他八竿子打不着的足球队队长杰拉德。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢是一件很奇妙的事情，人们往往并不会意识到对某人的好奇和过分关心正是产生好感的一种表现，直到不自觉地在意对方的一举一动时才会后知后觉地意识到自己已经喜欢上了那个人。费尔南多就是如此，很难说他是在哪个节点对杰拉德动了心，但明白过来之后就难以停止，于是每天放学后都来看杰拉德练习。</p><p> </p><p>也许是每天都做大量运动的缘故，杰拉德的身体比同龄人显得更加结实一点。他的肩膀很宽，跑动时被汗水浸湿的球衣隐约勾勒出背肌流畅的线条，延伸到膝盖下方的小腿袜和宽松的裤子并没有完美接轨，露出一截看起来极具爆发力的大腿，男性荷尔蒙扑面而来。旁边的女生激动地扯着对方的衣角窃窃私语，费尔南多有点脸红，又怕怕别人看出来，悄悄往旁边挪了两步，这时，一个足球恰好缓缓滚到他脚下，费尔南多下意识弯腰捡起来，还没抬头先听见了女生们的惊呼——杰拉德一路小跑到了费尔南多的面前。</p><p> </p><p>接过费尔南多手里的足球，杰拉德笑着说：“好像经常在这里见到你。”</p><p>心脏像是被谁一下子提起来，紧张地缩成一团，费尔南多咬了下嘴唇，生怕对方已经看穿了自己所有心思，下一句就要问“你是不是喜欢我”，几秒钟的时间里杂七杂八的想法在脑子里都过了一通，费尔南多听见杰拉德说：“你是不是很喜欢踢足球？”</p><p> </p><p>费尔南多：？</p><p> </p><p>紧张感瞬间消失殆尽，费尔南多松了口气的同时又觉得有点怅然，想起这些日子观察杰拉德的结论是对方好像只对足球有兴趣，每天不是在练习就是在和队友沟通，也没听说过他和谁正在交往的传言，大概对恋爱并不关心。</p><p>正在思考这个结论对他来说是喜是忧，费尔南多又听见杰拉德问：“看你身材很适合踢前锋，要不要来试试？”</p><p>费尔南多：？这人的眼里是真的只有足球吧？有谁看到人的第一反应是很适合前锋啊？踢球把脑子踢坏了吗？</p><p> </p><p>费尔南多气得不行，抱着球跟上了杰拉德的脚步，在众人善意的目光下，发泄般的一脚射门。</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德：......</p><p>其他人：......</p><p> </p><p>费尔南多不明所以，尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺：“是我表现的太差了吗？”为什么大家都沉默了？</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德：“...不是。”反而因为射得太好了所以吓到了。</p><p>他正色道：“你有兴趣加入足球队吗？我们刚好很缺前锋。”</p><p>这人大概不是脑子里只有足球，脑子就是个足球吧？之前一直没说过话，说上话就是足球足球，费尔南多气得想翻白眼，但是考虑到校草的形象，又生生忍下来：“没兴趣！我先走了！还要参加party！”没空在这里看你踢球！</p><p> </p><p>体育课向来比较随意，例行热身过后就宣布解散，刚好足球队也在训练，费尔南多坐在看台上遥遥观望。杰拉德平时总给人沉稳可靠的印象，踢球时却有种一往无前的气势，大开大阖，又不失锋芒。很帅，费尔南多的脑海里冒出来这两个字，他朝场上看去，恰好对上进球后的杰拉德不经意间投来的目光。费尔南多很难形容那种震撼，一切都是动态的、模糊的，翠绿草场和鲜红球衣的分明界限也变得暧昧，人群高声欢呼，口哨声飘荡在上空，一切都热烈而拥挤，只有杰拉德依然清晰，他的眼睛静得像一片沉寂的蓝色海洋，所有喧嚣声音都在这个瞬间熄灭了一秒。</p><p>　　</p><p>只是一秒，却让费尔南多觉得像是长久的一个世纪。他的心脏砰砰跳动个不停，激动得像是要从胸腔里蹦出来，他的大脑还没有理解这种突如其来的激动，身体先做出了反应，他冲着杰拉德露出了一个笑容。</p><p> </p><p>以至于杰拉德向他走来的时候他还在反思自己为什么莫名其妙地笑以及有没有笑得很傻，不管怎样，校草的尊严是凛然不可侵犯的。</p><p> </p><p>“你有兴趣参加校足球队吗？”</p><p> </p><p>果不其然，又是这句话打头，这段日子只要杰拉德见到他就会上来问加不加入足球队，费尔南多听到耳朵起茧子，但是还是没有立刻回答：“我考虑考虑吧。”</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德在他旁边坐下，两个人之间的距离是一个手肘，社交活动中最常见的安全距离，费尔南多抿了抿唇。杰拉德刚刚运动完，身上的味道却并不难闻，是一种厚重的介于森林和海洋之间的气味，带一点点辛辣，却不至于呛鼻，汗水滚落至他的下巴，脸上的细小绒毛在阳光照下呈现出柔软的金黄色，那一瞬间，费尔南多觉得自己的心脏被谁狠狠地攥住了。</p><p> </p><p>“考虑的怎么样？”杰拉德那双蓝色的眼睛望着他，费尔南多醒过神，结结巴巴地回答：“不，我不参加。”</p><p> </p><p>意料之中的答案，已经听到过十几次拒绝的杰拉德并没有什么大反应，他起身离开之后，费尔南多才悄悄地、轻之又轻地呼出一口长长的气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*<br/>后来再碰面，费尔南多已经想好了这次拒绝的说辞，杰拉德却没有像往常一样走到他身边问他要不要参加足球队，在人群中被那双蓝色眼睛错过之后，费尔南多觉得周遭的空间好像突然变大，整个人都空落落的心不在焉。从前他只觉得下课的前一分钟最漫长，周三是整个周的黄金分割点，但现在他觉得等待杰拉德问问题的空白最漫长，也恍然意识到他调控时间流速的节点变成了杰拉德来找他的时间点，和他在一起时间飞逝如箭，而其他时候秒针走动一下都像乌龟跑马拉松全程，费尔南多这才意识到喜欢是多么恐怖的事情。</p><p>喜欢可以完全掌控一个人的心境，并且让人的智商降低到平均水平以下，比如现在，费尔南多觉得自己脑子有缺口才会在体育课上找杰拉德，两个人面面相觑三分钟才犹豫地问出一句：“你最近为什么不问我参不参加足球队了？”</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德的眼睛在阳光照射下是澄澈的湛蓝色，通透得像是能看穿人的内心，他笑了笑说：“既然你真的不愿意，我也不能总是纠缠你，那样会让你很困扰。”</p><p> </p><p>“我......”又不能说不介意他的纠缠，甚至非常欢迎，费尔南多郁闷得要死，头也没抬地说了句随便你之后转身就走。明明想着再也不要见到杰拉德这张脸了，第二天放学后还是拒绝了去网吧的邀约，乖乖在操场上看足球队训练。</p><p> </p><p>只是看球而已，费尔南多不断地在心里给自己洗脑，21天就能养成一个习惯，他这天天来操场报道少说也有三个21天，今天来也是习惯使然，和杰拉德没有半毛钱关系，但是眼神为什么始终追随着杰拉德的背影？习惯，习惯使然。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，费尔南多叹了口气，承认自己还是很喜欢杰拉德。喜欢太奇妙了，能把一个人变成和平时截然不同的样子，明明是荷尔蒙和多巴胺对身体的作用，可是只负责泵动的心脏竟然也会产生多余的感觉，悸动、疼痛，还有茫然和不知所措，这些情绪由大脑控制，但却奇怪地总会充斥胸腔，真是太奇妙了。爱一直是社会科学中恒久的命题，却从来没有人能够完整地解释阐明爱到底是什么，或许有天大学课堂中也会开设一门恋爱学概论，为不懂爱的青年男女们展示爱的定义。那我的喜欢应该放在哪一章节呢？暗恋篇吗？听起来很不符合校草的人设......胡思乱想间，有什么东西碰了碰他的脚尖，那个足球再次滚到了他的脚边。</p><p> </p><p>杰拉德看着他，有点困惑地问：“你到底喜不喜欢足球呢？”</p><p> </p><p>喜欢的话为什么不进校足球队，不喜欢又为什么一直来看足球队练习？费尔南多明白他的言外之意，想翻白眼问问他就不能想想第三种可能？最后还是没有翻白眼，抿了抿唇鼓起勇气大胆发言：“我喜欢看你，不行吗？”</p><p>几乎是没有思考的，杰拉德脱口而出：“我？我有什么好看的？我倒觉得你比较好看。”</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落两个人都陷入了可疑的沉默，费尔南多感觉到自己脸上的温度迅速升高，心脏也不听指令地跳个不停，有风穿过两人之间，他才发现他们俩之间只有半个脚掌的距离，不再是社交安全范围以内。费尔南多清了清嗓子，抬头看杰拉德，眼睛在阳光底下呈现出温暖的焦糖色：“要我加入足球队也可以，你得答应我一件事。”</p><p> </p><p>好像有风来，杰拉德的发梢动了动，他轻声问：“什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>费尔南多的喜欢究竟会放在恋爱学概论的哪一章节呢？这问题的答案好像连风也不太知道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>